


Crawling in my skin.

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless Sam tortures his girlfriend Tina and Dean saves her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling in my skin.

She could not believe the man she loved turned so heartless. She was strapped to his sex device down in his basement or what she assumed was his basement. 

 

She had thought this was a game that they were playing. She figured Sam wanted to try something new. That was until when they were done he left her there and said he would be back in the morning to let her go to the bathroom and eat. She even kinda of thought he was still playing with her 15 minutes later then when she heard him put music on in the bunker to drown out her screaming she felt like crying . 

 

She cried herself to sleep and found a blanket on her when she woke up.

Tina remembered Sam when she first meet her. He had come in the diner with his good looking bow legged brother. He was so tall and handsome though. Tina could not see past him She only could think of Sam. She took his order in awe of him. She did play it cool or so she thought. When he walked out the door and had not given her a number she was severly disappointed. 

They came back the next day and Sam flirted back and gave her his number before they left. They had gone on a date where he was a gentleman. Next time though on the second date they had to have each other and went straight back to her place where they had sex everywhere in her dinky apartment. 

 

That had been six months ago and when Sam was in the area she would see him. She found him to be different this time. He did not seem himself and when he got her back to the house of his she found herself in this predicament.  
**************************************************************************************************  
He came back down a few hours later and bathed her by unstrapping her and leading her to the shower. He bathed with her. She gave into his passion. She felt him get hard against her legs. She climbed on him as he gently rubbed her. She grabbed her ass roughly and slid in her. He rammed himself in her . It was fast but so hot. She wanted more but he denied her and then bathed her again.

He then carried her back into a room that had a bed with a door it was a cell. He laid her on the bed. He kissed her. Then he gave her clothes. While she was dressing he locked the door. 

"You bastard Sam. I have a life too. You are selfish." Tina said

**********************************************

Sam was trying to fight going to Tina but he needed her even though he could not feel. He knew somewhere and or somehow she could help him. Having no soul made him different. He just was thoughtless to anyones feelings. He came back down and put a blanket on her. 

When he came back down later to give her a bathroom break she almost got away. 

"Sam what is wrong with you. You are a bastard you know that" She said and slapped him until he bleed from one of her fingernails scraping his cheek. He liked the pain. It made him feel. He just laughed crazy and strapped her back in sitting her up so he could feed her. 

She spit it in his face. Then he stopped feeding her and pulled the blanket off.

"Do you want me to let you down here in this cold basement to freeze?" Sam asked

He then left after putting the blanket back on. 

She was dirty and felt like things were crawling. She felt dead inside. Her pain was more from emotion. She loved Sam so much and to see him treat her like this it killed her. 

 

***********************************************

Sam came back and unchained Tina and took her to the shower. As always when he touched her she remembered the good times and her body betrayed her and responded. Sam took his huge hands and massaged her breasts. He then slid himself into her and fucked her hard making her moan with passion. He however relieved himself way to soon so just as she would cum he was already done and pulled out . 

She looked back as to question him and he said "What"

"You know what?" she said

He then pulled her by the hair and dragged her back to the bed with chains . He laid her face down and said "Since I did not satisfy you. Maybe I should punish you." Sam said

He took a riding crop and hit her with it on her back. She felt the sting right away. She scream out in pain. 

"What is wrong with you?" She asked

"You know slut you need to be shown your place in my life." Sam said . He then got out the whip and Tina felt the whip sting her back he swung it two times but it two huge bloody strips down her back. 

Sam looked down and saw what he did. as Dean reach over and took the whip from his hand. 

"That is enough. " Dean said. 

"She is not Ruby. She only looks like her Sam. This is Tiny (His nickname for Tina). She has helped us soo many times." Dean said. He pushed his brother out of the room and took a rag from the bathroom. He slowly and gingerly wiped Tina's wounds and took suave he had in his pocket and put it on her. He then put clean clothes by the bed and unchained Tina. 

"I am sorry Tina. Your nightmare is over. I cannot apologize enough for him. He has gone off the deep end since losing his soul. Please find a new place to live. Bobby will help you with a safe place." Dean said while he was turned around . Tina dressed fast. 

When he turned back to her he handed her Bobby's card. "I want you not to ever contact him again. I know you have feelings for him but I can not promise he will ever be the same. I want you to be safe. If you ever need me I will help I promise." Dean said carefully giving her a hug. 

Tina took the envelope he gave her and the car keys. She walked past Sam on her way out. Dean walked out with her. Sam had his head in his hands crying. 

As they got to the car Tina asked "Will he ever be better?" 

"I will try my best. I promise. He however he will never forgive himself for what he did to you. when he comes back. " Dean said and kissed her lightly on the cheek .

Tina drove away and never looked back.


End file.
